


The Armored Wolf

by Jasel147



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Half-Wolf Half-Human OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasel147/pseuds/Jasel147
Summary: They said there was a lone wolf in the Mist woods. He tore humans apart without a second thought. So they sent warriors to slay the beast. All fell to his claws and fangs. That was until they sent a rare combination to take down the beast. Erza and Laxus accepted the quest begrudging cause of their master asked them.Erza and Laxus didn't know they would meet another person who would keep them from killing each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A GOD DAMNED FOOL! *sigh* it can't be helped when i get a story in my head
> 
> And i have three more to write. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!
> 
> Anyway enjoy this story please.

**(Erza around the age 14 and Laxus looks 18)**

"So could please go and kill the beast that has slain so many of your fellow mages?" A townsman asked the two mages who answered the flier to kill the wolf child in the woods. They forced him to run into the woods when they found out about him. They made up the lie of the beast to draw people into kill him.

Erza thought this was a bit fishy that they just wanted them to kill a beast that has been killing their man. Laxus just wanted to get this over and get away from Erza. honestly he rather be with Natsu than Erza. wait scratch that he rather be here if it might not having to deal with that brat. They both shared a look of disbelief at the townsman.

Erza just sighed before answering. "Alright sir 'we' will take care of your 'problem'." They walked into the forest to find this 'beast'. They felt like that they were being watched from the woods. Erza could have sworn that were eyes on her. 'Someone is watching me, but why just me?' They walked farther in only for the entrance closed off with a bunch of vines with broken bones and blades in them.

"W-What happened?" Erza asked nervously cause the vines sported up behind them and looked like it would tear them apart if they touch it. and when they tried to break it with their magic only for it to regenerate back to normal if not better. "They just grows back every time they're is damaged!"

"*tsk* This is annoying." Laxus said after seeing that not even his electricity would hurt the vines. After thinking for a while, he walks farther into the forest to find the 'beast' and sparked up. "This bastard will die for what they're doing. Forcing me to work with her." He fired off a lightning bolt in a random direction.

the pair of eyes followed them farther and farther until. "WHO'S OUT THERE!?" Erza asked loudly towards where she felt the feeling of her being watched. She looked around and saw a pair of eyes. One eye was red and the other was blooded as if someone tried to rip it out. But just as she saw them, they disappeared. So she took off after them.

 _'What happened to the person for them to have a bloody eye.'_ Erza thought to her as she went looking for who ever was hurt. She wanted to help them however she could. After a while she found the person fighting another magic hunter with magic gauntlets. She stayed back to see why the were fighting.

"Hold still you brat! I need to kill you to get paid!" The hunter swiped at the 15 year old boy as he dodged the magic dagger that came from the gauntlets. The child blocked and grabbed his arm, snapped it and yanked the gauntlets off. He slipped them on and made a short sword with the gauntlets and stabbed the hunter in the heart and yanked it out to the side.

The kid was breathing heavily and was bleeding heavily. He looked like he was on his last legs but moved unconsciously towards Erza before falling in her arms unconscious. He was breathing heavy and bleeding badly.

"LAXUS! GET OVER HERE!" She shouted as she laid him down so she could get to the wounds. Laxus came running, knowing gramps would be mad if he return with her hurt and him fine.

"What happened?" He asked seeing the unconscious boy in her lap with a bunch of cuts. "Did you attack him?" He asked with unknow hostility somehow in his words. He moved and helped her start wrapping the boy's wounds when they noticed the wolf ears on top of his head and a wolf tail under him. "What the... Is this the 'beast they wanted dead?"

"I think so. But he's just a kid like us." Erza thought for a while before asking Laxus. "Should we take him back to Gramps?"

"I think so, but if we take him through the town he'll be attacked by the people there."

"That is true, but we need to get him out of here so he doesn't die, I mean look at him." Erza said worriedly and motions towards him. Laxus looked worried too. "Laxus are you worried about him too?"

Laxus didn't say anything. He just looked around for a while be fore picking up the unconscious boy and put him on his back. "Come on we should get out of here." He started heading the opposite way of the entrance they came from.

"Umm the entrance way was the other way Laxus. Why are you going that way?" Erza asked.

"And this way he won't get killed. We will be leaving to the back and get to Kunugi." Laxus said with some logic.

"Yeah the faster we can get out of here the sooner we can get him treated. And then we can ask him why they're trying to kill him." She said picking up their packs and run up to him and following behind Laxus. She kept animals for trying to get a 'free easy meal'.

Laxus took a break and sat down on a down tree and he took a deep breath. Laxus magic was low. "I need a break, I'm tired. I think we're close to the end of the forest." Erza sat down on a rock across from him and took a break as well. Her own magic was low as well. They didn't hear the beast coming up to kill them.

 **"*ROAR*"**  The beast roared at them but they were to tired to fight. As it closed in on them, the wolf eared boy woke up and flipped up and pulled vines to hold it. They both looked at the boy in surprise. The boy then rushed forward towards the beast and a long sword appeared in his hands. He thrusted the blade through it's thick hide and into it's heart. He ripped it out of his prey and the sword dissipated. The beast fell to the boy.

The boy looked back at the two who he just saved after waking up. "......... You two alright?" The boy asked worried about the two people who had protected him.

Erza stare in disbelief at what she just saw. The unconscious boy, who they protected from beasts who want to eat him, Just saved them from a beast twice as big as a vulcan. After she regained her voice. "Um sorry, yes we are thanks to you. But what's your name?"

"....... My name is Iran Yarus, if you need to know." Iran said looking around to make sure there was no more animals coming to attack them. "You look like you need some sleep. Rest i'll stay and protect you two so you won't get attack." He jumped up onto a branch of the near by tree.

Erza blushed at the thought that he would protect her. Laxus was just indifferent about it and laid down on the down tree he was sitting on. Iran used his nature magic to make a vine wall to protect them. Even with this being his original magic he like the magic that was in the gauntlets better. He felt like it was more useful and he was determined to learn more of it.

 _'What did he say that he would watch over me?'_ Erza thought to herself.  _'Why does that make me help so happy and so flustered?'_ Erza's cheeks were as red as her name. She was rolling around and was thinking about why did it make her so flustered just to hear that. Iran could hear her moving around in her sleeping bag.  _'i can feel him staring at me.'_ Her blush grew brighter and heavier.

After they rested up the best they could. Erza asked "I have a question for you?"

"Hmm?" Iran hummed questioningly.

"Would you like to come with us to our guild?" Erza asked

"Depends. Are the people there kind like you two?" Iran inquired.

"Some are, Some aren't. You just have to find the ones who will be there for you." Laxus said surprising Erza.

"Wow, who thought Laxus, of all people, could be philosophically." Erza said sarcastically only for said man shoot a lightning bolt at her. "Hey, don't do that." Erza shoot him a disapproving look at him, only to see him smirk at her.

Iran walked in between them and kept them from attacking each other. "Ok down you two, don't we have a guild to get to?" Both were surprised by this but nodded to agreement not to fight until they got back to Fairy Tail.

Laxus starts walking to Kunugi with the two following him. "So Iran why is the town wanting you dead?" Iran stop and looked away. They stopped and looked at him to see why he stopped.

"I don't know." Iran lied and walked past both of them and pointed the direction of Kunugi. "This is the way to the city that you were talking about. Follow me but you're going to have to be fast. There is a very big beast that gets very angry if you wake it." Iran said run the direction he pointed with both of them following after him. "We really do need to hurry cause this is around the time it would wake up."

Laxus was a bit annoyed by the boy taking charge, but was glad that he did so he didn't have to be blamed if they were lost in the woods. Iran was running at an angle to speed up faster. He knew how to get out of the forest and knows how to evade big monsters. Iran feels up the air tremble and stops. Erza and Laxus stop behind him.

"What's going on?" Laxus asked. After a while he felt a tremble too. "What was that?" Laxus asked again.

"This isn't good. Come on we have to move faster. NOW!" Iran took off run again. Erza and Laxus ran after him, running as fast as him. The farther the got the more they felt the tremors getting closer and closer.

As they got closer to the edge, they heard a roar behind them getting closer. Iran looked back in terror and rushed them forward. They broke out of the forest and only got a few yards, A young Wyvern broke out of the forest after them.

"SHIT RUN! It won't leave it's domain as long as we don't hurt it!" Iran shouted back to them. He wrapped the vines around it's legs and tripped it, giving them enough time to get away from it. After they got away from it, they were breathing hard. "I *pant* hate *pant* that thing *pant* with a passion." Iran said, panting hard at the speed they ran.

Erza nodded then looked up and asked. "So don't we have a guild to get to?" She smirked as both the guys nodded at what she said. She blushed as Iran stood at looked at her.

"You are right. We should get going then." Iran let Laxus lead the way to Kunugi.

**(At the Guild Hall)**

"And here we are Iran." Erza said with a smile. Iran looked around the Guild hall for a while before looking back at her and smiled. She blushed again under his sight and said. "If you need anything just ask me or Laxus ok?"

"Thank you Erza and i might take you up on that offer." He said smiling. And the moment was ruined by a voice velling.

"FIGHT ME ERZA!" A nudist blue haired boy and a pink haired boy. They both stopped to look at the new boy. Their mouths went agape when they saw his ears.

"HE HAS WOLF EARS!" Says the pink haired boy.

"Hey! I was going to say that Natsu. You Flame Brain." The nudist boy shouted at the pink haired boy.

"Shut up Gray you stipper!" Natsu yelled back at him.

"*sigh* Oh great a pink hair and a nudest have spotted me." Iran said uninterested

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" Natsu and Gray shouted simultaneously. Iran did a mock 'bring it on' motion and made a dagger with the gauntlets. After one move both Gray and Natsu were on the ground with bruises and shallow cuts.

"What a bore. you two weren't even worth fighting. You need to attack together to get a chance. But you are both to hardhead to agree on anything." Iran walked over to Erza who was talking to an old man.

"Oh Master this Iran. He wants to join Fairy Tail." She introduced Iran.

"Hello sir." Iran bowed and duck under a firefist. He grabbed Natsu and used him as a shield as to block Gray's attack. "Close but not enough you two." He then throw the frozen Natsu at Gray. He knocked both of they down and broke the ice around Natsu. "Anyway when can i join Master?"

"Oh whenever you want, just don't feel like anyone is pressuring you to join here, son." Makarov stated "And there is no need to call me sir. You can call me Gramps."

"Of course i want to join sir from how Erza and Laxus talk about it. It seems better then living in that forest being hunted." As Iran said this Makarov looked at him concerned.

"Oh so you were the 'beast' they wanted dead." Makarov asked and Iran frowned, looked down after nodding. "Then welcome home son."

Iran looked at him only "Really then can you put it here?" Iran pointed and Makarov put the stamp on his damaged eye and left behind a grey blue guild mark with a red stands in it. Erza was impressed that he decided there but had to ask.

"Why do you want it on you eye?"

"Hmm oh mainly to show who saved me from what could have happened to me." Iran said with a smile directed towards Erza who was blushing.

"That is true." Erza smiled back. Unknown to them that between them a red sting of fate around them only seen by Makarov, who was smiling at both of them.

"Well now go and show him around Erza. I think he would like that." Makarov said.

"Oh yeah lets go do that Erza." Iran held out his hand and she grabbed and showed him around bot the guild hall and town.

**(Four Years Later)**

"So you want to join Lucy?" Natsu asked her

Then a flower bloomed near Mirajane and she gasped. "Iran is back!"

"Hmm oh he is? Gray come on!" Natsu and Gray hide next to the doors only to be tied to them.

"Nice try you two but you are going to have to try harder." A Dark grey blue clothed man with blue wolf ears and tail. "Oh we got a new member. My Name is Iran Yarus." The man was wearing a light looking armor with a high collar and a metal ring on the collar.

"Wait you mean you're the man who is dating The Erza Scarlet?" Lucy asked.

"Yep she is a really beautiful woman and fighter." Iran said blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The other three are SAO, Soul Eater, and Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> I don't know if i will get around to posting them tho. if i do than please leave a like on them if not feel free to never read any of my OC stories ever again. it's all up to you.


End file.
